The use of cards having magnetized strips thereon is becoming a widespread practice. Many institutions, such as banks or the like, employ such cards for computerized accounting and many rapid transit systems use such cards as fare cards.
It has been found that such cards can become easily bent, folded or otherwise damaged to the extent that they are no longer accepted by the machines for which they were intended. Furthermore, the magnetic strips being placed on the surface of the card are subject to damage by abrasion or contact with metallic objects or magnetized materials.
The provision of cases for carrying credit cards and the like is well known. See, for example, the patent to Knight U.S. Pat. No. 489,125 or Cooksey U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,658. Such previous card holders, however, made no particular provision for protecting cards bearing magnetic strips and such cards placed in those folders would still be subject to damage by abrasion.